


Trick or Treat

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Laura Watches Stiles, Stiles is the Wolfman, Teenage Derek Hale, Trick or Treating, kid stiles, trick or treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes trick or treating at the Hale's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat

"Go up to the door and ring the doorbell and say 'Trick or Treat' honey. They're not going to hurt you."

Stiles looked up at his mom through big amber colored eyes, glancing over at the house that was decorated for Halloween, fidgeting in his wolfman costume.

"What if they try to hurt me?"

Claudia shook her head, but smiled anyways. "They're not going to hurt you. The Hales are very nice people. You know Laura. She watches you sometimes."

The worry that the five year old had almost instantly left as he bounded up the walkway towards the front door and rang the bell, hoping that Laura would answer it, but it wasn't her that answered the door. Instead, a fifteen year old Derek answered, blinking down at Stiles as if confused for a moment.

"Trick or Treat," Stiles said, holding out his bag for candy.


End file.
